Soccer Girl
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: After leaving Gekkostate, Talho starts her new life in a new city. What happens when Gekkostate is reunited with Talho and she has a surprise for all of them. Well soccer is the name of their game and it's time to play. HxT minor RxE MxG MxH
1. Chapter 1

This story is in spirit of the 2010 Soccer World Cup. Even thought it was written two years ago when I hadn't yet developed my interest in soccer it seems like the right time to post this. So without further ado, here's chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own E7

Prologue:

"GOODBYE HOLLAND!" Talho yelled as she slammed Holland's room door. She and Holland had been arguing about what they were going to do when they encountered Ray. Holland had killed Charles Beams and Ray had blown him up the previous night. Holland had been injured and if he went against Ray he had a high chance of getting killed. Talho had tried to stop him and change his mind but nothing she did seemed to work. In the end the two of them had an argument which led Talho to leaving the Gekko.

**Chapter 1**

It's Been a While

"Todd, hurry up or we'll be late," Talho said.

"Coming mummy," a small voice said in reply. It had been six years since Talho had left the Gekko and Holland. In that time she had become a mother and part of a soccer team. All five of her brothers had been soccer crazy so Talho knew everything there was to know about soccer.

"Todd-"

"I'm ready to go," Todd said. He was five years old and was the splitting image of his father except for his eyes; those were his mother's features.

"Well then let's get a move on," Talho said as she rushed her son out of their apartment and into the car. _I don't want to be late. Not today at least._

"Are you really going to be playing the Gekkostate?" Todd asked. He loved lifting and Gekkostate.

"Yes."

"Will you beat them?"

"I'll try."

"You just got to."

"Okay Todd. I'll beat them if you say I must," Talho said as they pulled up at the playing field. _Looks like they haven't arrived yet._

"You're late," Edward complained. Edward was the teams' coach. The soccer team that Talho was in had both genders and were called the Manchester Strikers. "Well you're not the only one."

"Xavier," Todd called out in delight. Xavier had Talho's boyfriend since Todd's second birthday.

"S'up little man?" Xavier replied. He carried Todd upside down from the car to the pitch. "Hello gorgeous."

"Hello handsome." Talho said kissing him on the cheek.

"I've brought you a gift. It may be a bit small now, but when it's bigger it'll serve well as a servant or pet," he joked.

"Put it down before its blood floods its head," Talho said giggling.

"Yes milady," Xavier said lowering Todd. Talho giggled again.

"Hey Talho quit wasting time and start warming up," Edward yelled.

"Yes sir," Talho said running over to the rest of the team. They started practicing when the sound of cars were heard in the distance. It turned out to be LFOs which could only mean one thing- their opponents were here. There were five LFOs racing one behind the other. First was a white and red one which was followed by a magenta one, a blue one, an orange one and lastly came a green one. Not too far behind the LFOs came a Jeep. Talho watched the LFOs for a minute and then turned her attention to practicing.

"Renton take the lead, I'll follow. Hilda, you and Matthieu follow behind. Anna you follow Matthieu and Ken-Goh you follow behind," Holland said.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Ken-Goh replied.

"Gekkostate move out," Holland said ignoring the comment. As they approached the pitch Holland saw their opponents stop and look at them for a minute. One of the players seemed unaffected and carried on practising.

"Hey leader, do I really have to play?" Hilda asked over the radio.

"Yeah, but I'll only let you on in the second half," Holland replied.

"Remind me why we're playing a game of soccer and not out doing something else," Anna's said.

"Because it's fun and we need a break from the military," Holland said. He had been with Anna for four years. They had met while Holland was out performing another one of Hap's shady deals. When they arrived at the pitch the coach from the opposing team came up to Holland and introduced himself as Edward Deravitch.

"Hi. I'm Holland Novak," Holland replied.

"World famous lifter huh? Xavier might be jealous," Edward said. Holland found himself looking at the player who had partially ignored the arrival of Gekkostate. It was a female who had skin tight shorts and a shirt on with the Manchester Strikers colours. She was kicking the ball up into the air and kicking it again before it hit the ground. Her hair was covering the back of her shirt so he couldn't see a name and she didn't turn around. He turned his head as the opponents coach ordered his team to run around the field to warm up before the match. The women followed her team and took the lead. Holland watched her until Renton came up to him.

"Holland do you want us to warm up?" Renton asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Holland replied.

"Anna's gonna get jealous once she notices that you're staring at number seven," Renton pointed out.

"I'm not staring."

"You are," Renton said and ran off as Holland tried to punch him.

"You're still an adolescent," Holland mumbled and walked to where his team was warming up.

"Holland look," Matthieu said and pointed behind him. Holland turned to look at what everyone was staring at and his jaw dropped.

"It… it's Talho," Hilda said in astonishment. Holland looked in disbelief. He watched as she ran in front of the Manchester Strikers. _Talho was the one that-_

"Can she play soccer?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, she beat the leader of the entire SOF squadron in a ten on one match," Holland said. "Her brothers taught her how to play soccer before she could speak full sentences."

"Wow," came the response of most of Gekkostate.

_Look at him standing there staring. Pathetic. Who's that stand by him and clinging onto him._ Talho thought as she continued to run around the field until she reached Xavier.

"Hey put a smile on your dial," Xavier said.

"Mummy I understand the formula to Pi," Todd said with pride.

"The problems with having a child who's got more intellect than a fifth grader," Talho said with a sigh.

"It's not that bad. I can finish school before I'm ten."

"Yeah, but your hormones won't be on the same level," Xavier said.

"Urgh," Todd said. Talho and Xavier started to laugh.

"Let's go lifting. Your match only starts in 20 minutes and I doubt that Edward is going to mind," Xavier suggested.

"Let me ask him first then we'll see," Talho said.

"In the mean time I'm going with Todd."

"Ok, I'll catch up to you."

"Go lifting. You know you want to," Edward said when Talho asked him to go lifting. "Give the spectators a show. And tell Xavier not to fool around,"

"You got it," Talho said as she ran off to get her board.

**With Holland**

_Who's that she's with and who's child is that? Lifting before a match. Talho barely could lift on her own back on the Gekko._

"Says here that Talho Yuki is on the Manchester Strikers team and is the best player they have. She's also the women's' champion of the past two lifting tournaments held here. She's the proud mother of Todd Yuki, a five year old genius. He has the IQ slightly higher than that of a fifth grader," Stoner said to the crew. He was reading the information of the internet. Everyone gasped as the saw the picture of Todd.

"You do think he's-" Hap started.

"He's got to be his son," Hilda pointed out.

"Could possibly be," Mischa said. Everyone was looking at Holland.

"What now?" Holland asked.

"Nothing," Stoner said.

"Whatever," Holland said and looked at the field. He hadn't seen the picture of Todd so he didn't know what they were all talking about. He looked over to the LFOs where Anna was talking to Eureka. He heard Stoner read again.

"Says that she's been going out with Alexavier Keyono for three years. He's the Lifting Hype Tournament's champion five years running. Last year he just missed beating world champion Holland Novak's record for speed lifting," Stoner said.

"Looks like our leader has competition," Matthieu said.

"Not really. The last that Holland's speed lifting time was recorded was two years ago," Hap said. Holland had heard enough and got up and went to where Renton was practicing.

"You still love her don't you?" Renton asked when Holland stood on front of him.

"Shut up," Holland said as Renton passed him the ball.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're making it kinda obvious and Anna's getting jealous. You should talk to her," Renton said.

"I talk to Anna everyday and why should she have such a problem. It's not like anything will happen."

"I meant talk to Talho and Anna will be jealous because you were with Talho before her."

"So what that was two years before I met her."

"You were with my sister before Talho and she was jealous."

"Mmmm," Holland passed the ball back to Renton and watched Talho perform a cut back drop turn. "You have a kid and suddenly know everything about women."

"Nah, I just know how they feel 'cause I'm usually the one that they take their anger out on."

"Hey you two hurry up! We've gotta get to our positions," Hilda shouted.

"Coming," they both yelled back. Holland watched as Talho ran onto the field before going to where his team waited for instructions.

Hope you all liked it. I'll try to post a chapter a week. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I really appreciate the feedback.

~Simone;P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I won't waste too much time on author's notes so here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own E7 or any of it's characters. Only my OCs and my idea

**Chapter 2**

Game and After Party

Talho walked to the centre line on the field and stood there waiting for Holland to arrive. While she waited for him to make his way to the centre of the field she tied back her hair revealing her surname on her back. Once Holland arrived the referee came with coin in hand.

"Call it Liverchester," the referee said.

"Heads," Holland said.

"That makes Strikers tails."

"Fine," Talho said. The referee tossed the coin up and caught it. Talho and Holland hadn't taken their eyes of the other.

"Heads," the referee said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Liverchester begins. Chose your side."

"We'll stay as is," Holland said.

"Remember this is only a friendly. The proper thing is next Sunday," the referee said. Talho turned and went to her position. Once the whistle had blown Holland kicked the ball to Moondoggie who started to advance to the goals. The Manchester Strikers' midfielders advanced to get the ball away from him, but he passed the ball to Renton who got cut off by the defenders. They passed the ball to one of the midfielders, who dribbled the ball passed most of Liverchester. Eureka was about to get the ball away from the midfielder when he passed it to one of the forwards. The forward advanced to the goals but Hap and Matthieu were blocking his way so he flipped the ball over the two of them to Talho. Talho dribbled the ball and kicked it at the goals. Gidget tried to stop the ball but missed it.

For the rest of the first half Talho held back and let the other forwards or midfielders score the goals. By the end of the first half the score was 2-1 and both teams were out of breath.

"You guys are doing good out there," Edward said.

"You mean well sir. They're doing well," Todd corrected him.

"Fine well. Keep it up. Remember this is just a friendly and we want to see what they can do so that we can be prepared for them on Sunday. Got it?"

"Yes sir," came the reply.

* * *

"The other team is holding back and so are we. Neither of us are willing to show the other our full potential so we're just gonna have to play like we have been and hope that they'll slip and show us what they can really do," Holland said as everyone sat down and rested. "Hilda you take over for Hap, Anna you take over for Matthieu and Jobz you take over for Gidget."

"Holland could you substitute me please. I don't think that I'll manage the second half," Eureka asked.

"Fine Matthieu you stay in. Anna you take Eureka's place."

"Awe man," Matthieu complained.

"Just down some caffeine and you'll be fine," Holland said.

"What are we going to do about Talho? I mean she fast and really skilled," Stoner asked.

"Yeah, she's hard to out run and get the ball away from," Maurice complained.

"I'll take care of her," Anna volunteered. "How hard can it be? I was one of two girls in a family with five boys and I learnt a thing or two from them concerning soccer."

"Whatever," Holland said and walked off to the vending machines. As he got there a mop of silver-grey hair came bound towards him.

"Um…can I have your autograph sir?" the boy asked with his head down.

"Um…sure. Who should I make to?" Holland asked. The boy looked up with a grin and handed Holland a book.

"Todd Yuki please," Todd said.

"Todd," Holland said. He looked at the boy's face in disbelief. It was like he was staring at a younger version of himself.

"Thank you Mr Novak," Todd said.

"Hey Todd come on. Your mother's looking for you. She wants you input on what to do," a man said from behind him.

"Coming Xavier," Todd replied. "It was nice meeting you."

Holland watched as Todd bounded off to the man named Xavier.

"Hey leader the second half's gonna begin soon," Matthieu called out.

The two teams arranged themselves on the field and Talho went to the centre line to begin the second half. Once the ball was in play the two teams refused to let the other score another goal. Anna defended Talho as best she could, but Talho was determined on not letting Anna win without a fight. Anna managed to get the ball as away from one of the Manchester Strikers but Talho intercepted it. Talho kicked the ball to one of the midfielders and then ran towards the goals. Anna followed her and just missed the ball as it was passed back to Talho. Talho dribbled the ball on the edge of the pitch and Anna tried to get the ball away from her. Talho stopped running for a spit second and moved the ball forward. Anna followed the ball but realised too late that it was a decoy as Talho stopped and kicked the ball in the opposite direction. Talho kicked the ball away from Anna and then focused her attention on scoring. She kicked the ball into the corner of the net and scored the final goal and won the friendly. Once both teams shook the other team's hands the Manchester Strikers invited Gekkostate to join them for a party.

"What do you say guys?" Holland asked.

"Yeah," came the enthusiastic replies.

* * *

The crew of Gekkostate headed back to the Gekko to shower and change, while the Manchester Strikers headed home and got ready.

"Holland," Anna said breaking Holland's train of thought.

"Yeah," Holland replied.

"C'mon."

"Yeah."

The crew of Gekkostate headed out in the LFOs while Mischa, Ken-Goh, Gonzi, Jobz and Woz stayed behind. They decided that they had had enough action for one day. Mischa stayed to look after Reka (Renton and Eureka's child) and Neo (Matthieu and Hilda's child).

"So where are we headed might I ask?" Renton asked.

"Follow me and find out," Holland said. They drove for a half hour before they reached a building the said 'Soccer Association' on it. As they hopped out of the LFOs a car pulled up and out jumped an over energetic Todd. Xavier and Talho stepped out shortly after. Talho was greeted with a chorus of voices from Gekkostate and answered back.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Hilda said.

"We sure do," Talho said. Holland looked away and looked at Anna. She was looking at Talho with hatred and anger. Everyone walked into the building and Todd led them to a hall which was decorated with items that revolved around soccer. Holland glanced at Talho for the fifth time since they'd arrived at the hall. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one that she used to wear, except that this one's top was slightly longer and was lilac. Once everyone had arrived the party began and so did the fun. Maurice and Linck ran about while Todd and Maeter talked about conversions. Holland walked over to the bar where Hap, Stoner and Matthieu were drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"You three realise that tomorrow will come," Holland said.

"Yeah, but will tomorrow hold free booze?" the three replied.

"Don't drink too much now at least."

"Fine," they chorused.

Hilda and Talho were engrossed in a conversation and Gidget, Moondoggie, Renton and Eureka were dancing which left Anna sitting and watching everything. Xavier walked up to Anna when he saw her sitting alone.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"No thanks. Maybe later though," Anna replied smiling.

"Well at least let me get you a drink."

"Sure," Anna said as Xavier walked off. _Holland_ _never does that._

"You lot drunk already?" Hilda asked Hap when she and Talho went over to the bar.

"No, Holland won't let us," Hap said sadly.

"Don't be such a hard ass Holland," Talho said. It was the first thing that she had said to him. Holland pouted and looked in the opposite direction. He saw Xavier taking a drink to Anna. _Look at that jerk taking a drink to my girlfriend. Looking all tall and mighty. What the heck does Talho see in him?_ Holland looked at Talho for a second and then looked at Anna again.

"Hey leader what do you say?" Matthieu asked.

"About what?" Holland replied.

"Honestly did you pay attention to what was said?" Hilda asked.

"No."

"There's a lifting tournament being held on Friday and it would be great if Gekkostate made an appearance," Talho said.

"Whatever," was Holland's reply. A ringing come from Talho and everyone turned to look at her.

"Hi Suzie," Talho said as she answered her cell phone. "Yeah, but I got stuff. Excuse me."

Talho walked out of the room and entered an elevator.

"No ways. I can't go on Friday. I got the tournament. No I haven't told him. What do you mean have to? I can tell him that he's the father if I want to, besides it is kinda obvious that Todd's his son. No I can't go to the mall on Tuesday. I got a photo shoot. Fine Monday. See you around. Bye."

Talho ended the conversation as she reached the op floor. She got off the elevator and walked up to the railing and looked down and the world below her. She was thirty stories high and could see most of the city. She looked at the sky above her and read the trapars. _A good wave is coming soon_. Talho turned her head as the elevator doors opened again. Holland stepped out and looked at her for a second.

"Are there any good waves around?" he asked.

"One is coming soon. Hopefully it'll be here for the tournament."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"No, that you were pregnant."

"I didn't know until three weeks after I left the Gekko," Talho said.

"Why didn't you come back?" Holland asked.

"Why didn't you come after me?"

"I was an idiot."

"And that's changed how?" Talho asked. Holland cocked an eyebrow. "You're still temperamental. But will that ever change?"

"So he's a genius huh?" Holland asked.

"Yeah, he approximates that he should be finished with school by age ten."

"Must take after you," Holland said. "So what do you see in Xavier?"

"Potential," Talho said. _Jealous._ "What do you see in miss blonde ambition?"

"Who Anna? She reminded me of someone and she's ok," Holland said. _She reminded me of you._

"Ok? Hate to hear what you thought of me," Talho commented.

"I would hate to hear the one word you would describe me with."

"Temperamental."

"Figures," Holland said with a heavy-hearted sigh. Talho giggled.

"C'mon the party's going on below us and Matthieu would have gotten drunk by now," Talho pointed out.

"Yeah," Holland said as he turned around. The rest of the party flew by and around midnight everyone had left the building.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review please.

~Simone;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Nope...

**Chapter 3**

What a Week

_10:25. What day is it? Oh yeah, Monday. Oh no I'm late._ Talho jumped out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Mummy are you awake?" Todd asked from the lounge.

"Yes and I'm late. Why didn't you wake me up?" Talho asked.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh," Talho said. She got ready at light speed and grabbed her phone.

"Todd are you ready?"

"Yes mummy."

"Good. Go lock whatever needs to be locked. We're going to the mall."

"Awe man."

"Pick up the phone," Talho instructed the phone. When no one answered she rushed to the mall and found Suzie sitting relaxing in a café.

"You brought Todd with how wonderful," Suzie said in her high pitched voice.

"Hi Auntie Suzie. Mummy can I have a piece of cake?" Todd said.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late. I woke up late," Talho said.

"No biggie. I just got here myself," Suzie said. The three of them walked around the mall for an hour before deciding on going to a movie. Once the movie was over Talho and Todd went shopping while Suzie was getting a manicure.

"Hey mummy can we go see Mr Novak?" Todd asked.

"Huh?" Talho was shocked at the request.

"Can we go and see Mr Novak over there?" Todd asked again pointing at Holland who was standing outside a store waiting for Anna.

"Sure go ahead," Talho said looking at the eagerness in Todd's eyes. He ran up to Holland with Talho following close behind.

"Hiya Mister Holland," Todd said enthusiastically.

"Hi Holland," Talho said.

"Hi," was all Holland said. He looked tired and bored.

"Jeez you still hate shopping with females. I guess some things never change," Talho said with a smile.

"All done," Anna said with a smile. Then she noticed Talho and Todd and her smile faded. "Oh hi."

"Hi," Todd and Talho chorused.

"Todd c'mon we'd better get going before Suzie has a heart attack," Talho said.

"Ok," Todd said. "Bye."

"Bye." Holland and Anna said.

"See you around," Talho said before going off with Todd.

"Mummy I don't like that lady. She seems really mean and nasty," Todd said once they were out of earshot. "She's also not the kind I want my father hanging with."

"I don't like her either and how do I keep a secret from a smart five year old?" Talho said with a sigh as the two of them walked towards Suzie.

Holland turned to face Anna as Talho and Todd walked off.

"What's with the cold tone of voice?" he asked her.

"I dunno what you mean," Anna said.

"You've been acting strangely since Saturday."

"Have I now?" Anna asked.

"Whatever's the problem sort it out fast," Holland said walking towards the exit. Anna looked at him in amazement and anger. He had never treated her like that and she knew that he still felt something for Talho. _I'll make her hate him or get her out of the picture. I'm gonna make her feel pain no matter what it takes._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The rest of the week went by slowly and dully. Talho spent the week busy photo shoots, interviews and practicing for the match and the tournament. She only saw Holland at the pitch practicing with his team. Holland had a stressful week- he had been arguing with Anna because she felt that he was treating her differently because of Talho and she was annoyed that he hadn't told her that Todd was his son. On Friday most of the crew were ready for the tournament and those who weren't participating were ready to support. Anna stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. _I gotta relax. Like Holland would go for her instead of me. I'm far better than her. I got brains, beauty and the body. She has all of that and a kid. But I have no baggage and she does. So what if she's got an amazing boyfriend, I have Holland. I'm gonna make things up with him._

"Hey Holland," Anna said when she walked into his room. He was sitting on the couch and waxing his board.

"Yeah," he said without looking up.

"Look I'm sorry for being so paranoid lately and I want to apologise for getting worked up about nothing," she said in a meaningful voice.

"Sorry for not listening," Holland said still concentrating on his board.

"Ready to compete?"

"Yeah," He said and stood up. "Let's go. We're gonna be late other wise."

Everyone got into the LFOs and lifted towards the lifting arena. The crowd that had gathered cheered as they saw Gekkostate making an appearance. Talho was at the registration booth taking down the details of the competitors.

"Now that everyone is registered let's lift," came a voice over the intercom. "First up we have the kids division."

Todd won the kids races. His age group was five to nine. Linck won the junior division and Maurice won the teen event. Holland, Renton, Moondoggie, Matthieu and Xavier qualified for the final men's speed and trick event. Talho, Anna, Hilda, Eureka and Gidget qualified for the woman's final speed and trick event. Anna watched Talho hug Xavier before the finals and when Talho looked her way, Anna kissed Holland.

"Men's finalists get ready to lift. Set? Go," came the announcer's voice.

All five of the lifters sped of. After the first point the all performed a cut back drop turn then carried on. At the second point they all wrote the letter L in the trapars. From there out was the speed challenge. Renton took the lead and was followed by Xavier. Holland was not too far behind and was followed by Moondoggie and Matthieu. They raced until a certain point where they had to turn around and head back. Xavier and Holland over took Renton. Holland was a split second behind Xavier, but at the last 200 metres Holland over took Xavier and had a two second lead.

"And the winner is Holland Novak!" the announcer yelled. "Beating his record of 1 minute and 1.2 seconds by 10 seconds and setting the new world record at 51.2 seconds. Amazing! Ladies will you please head to the starting line."

Talho saw Anna go up to Holland and kiss him again. She walked over to where Xavier and Todd were waiting for her.

"You did great," Talho said to Xavier.

"Not great enough to beat Holland," Xavier said and bent his head.

"So he beat you, but don't we fall to learn to pick ourselves up," Talho said.

"Yeah. You got a race to win so go win it," Xavier said.

"Go win mummy," Todd said. Talho smiled and walked to the starting line.

"Ladies set to lift? Ok then GO!" the announcer yelled.

The women's track was slightly different to the men's one- the five lifters sped to the first point were they had to plunge down until they reached the 1 metre line that was above the ground and lift at that height until the second point. Once they reached there they all had to pull up sharply and perform a cut back drop turn at the fifty metre mark. From there they had to speed to point three, turn and race back. At the second point Anna and Eureka were tied for first with Talho a second behind. By point three all three of them were tied with Hilda and Gidget close behind. Once they turned Talho took the lead. There was a 3 second time gap between Anna and Talho.

"The winner and still women's champion is Talho Yuki! She's broken all records in the women's division and has placed a time third on the world record books with a time of 55.3 seconds," was announced. "Would Talho and Holland please report to the front stand to receive instructions on the event that is about to take place. Would the second and third place winners of the men and women's races please step up to the podium?"

Anna and Eureka walked up to the second place podium together because they tied for second and Gidget and Hilda tied for third. Xavier walked to the second podium slowly and Renton walked over to the third podium.

"What a tied situation?" the announcer laughed at the pun. "And will our first place winners step to their places?"

Holland and Talho walked up to the podium and took their places at the top.

"Now as tradition goes this lovely lady must present the men's champ with a kiss. So Talho, go ahead," the MC said. Talho blushed a little and Holland was the only one close enough to see. He felt his own cheeks get hot. _I haven't felt like this since Talho walked around the Gekko in a towel that hardly covered her._ He saw Anna shoot him a look of anger and rage. Talho saw the look of jealousy in Xavier's eyes

"C'mon you Talho. Before I die young," the MC said. Talho took a step forward and stood on her toes to reach Holland. She took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips. She knew that the cheek would have been just as good, but something in her made her kiss him on the lips. She heard the crowd coo and stepped back. The kiss had lasted longer than she thought but not long enough for it to go any further.

"Now will you two please," the MC said to the two of them gesturing to their ref boards. Louder he said, "These two are going to officially close the tournament in style."

Holland and Talho got onto their ref boards and lifted up into the sky. Once they reached a certain height the performed a cut back drop turn together. Once they had finished they split and drew a heart in the trapars. The crowd cheered as the pair landed on the ground.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Simone


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Emotions**

When Xavier saw Talho kiss Holland his heart dropped. He knew that she could have kissed him on the cheek but she didn't. He hadn't felt jealous that she had kiss Holland like that and for the time it lasted. He saw Anna look the same way that he was and knew that she was hurting as well. It worsened when he saw the shape they drew in the trapars. Talho and Holland hopped off their ref boards a distance away from the crowd and everything else. Talho looked at Xavier and saw a look of jealousy and hatred. Holland looked at Anna and saw a similar look on her face.

"So why didn't you kiss me on the cheek?" Holland asked as he and Talho walked up to the crowd.

"I dunno. Maybe I-" Talho stopped in mid-sentence. "I dunno."

Holland glimpsed at Talho before they were crowded by lifters and supporters and wished that she had finished her sentence.

"Well done leader," Matthieu said energetically.

"Yeah, well done," Renton said.

"You did great as well," Holland said. He saw Anna who had a sour look on her face as Talho went passed her and then she put on a smile as she walked to him. Talho saw the look on Anna's face and returned it with a smile. She saw how it affected Anna and walked on. Once she saw Xavier she headed towards him and Todd.

"Mummy that was incredible!" Todd exclaimed. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks," Talho said smiling.

"Yeah, you were great," Xavier said not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice. _Especially while kissing your ex _he thought bitterly.

"Can we go to the party that they're having?" Todd asked.

"What the heck. Just as long as we're not there too long, I got practice in the morning," Talho said. She saw the look in his eyes. _The same as his fathers._

At the party Holland saw Talho and Hilda chatting while Todd was lifting above the grass with Linck and Maurice. Anna was sitting next to him and talking to him but he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was thinking about what his life could have been like if Talho hadn't left. Talho had seen Holland looking at her multiple times and tried not to pay any attention to him

"Look if you're going to keep glancing at him at least pretend to pay attention," Hilda said eventually.

"Sorry," Talho apologised.

"You still love him?" Hilda asked knowing the answer.

"I guess. I mean he's… Holland," Talho said.

"So sort it out."

"He's got Anna and I've got Xavier."

"Take a risk and try. That's what you always said. So take the risk. Besides the two of you have been glancing at the other for the passed hour and Holland's not even paying attention to Anna," Hilda pointed out.

"Hmmm…" was all that Talho could say.

Xavier watched Talho and Hilda talking for a while and then turned his attention to Todd. He watched as the boy tried to perform a cut back drop turn but fell. He then looked at Holland and Anna. _I wish that she was mine. No wait, what am I saying? I've got Talho. She what I have and wouldn't trade. She's the one that I'll keep my focus on. She's the one I love. But she's showing signs of affection towards Holland and I don't like that. Not after the kiss. No, that happened by accident or she was putting on a show for the crowd. Yeah, that's it._ Xavier looked at Talho again and saw her come towards him. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Why are you standing here all alone? Why not come and join us?" Talho asked him.

"No thanks. Girl talk is not for my ears thank you," he replied.

"Suit yourself," Talho said and walked towards the doors of the arena and headed to the elevator. Suzie was standing there with her three children.

"Hello," Suzie said. "How does it feel to win the tournament again?"

"Great. How does it feel being the Shepard of the lost sheep?" Talho asked. She could see that Suzie was having a hard time keeping the three children from running off to watch the lifting and the displays that were taking place.

"Can't complain," Suzie said. "Ok go to your father."

Talho watched as the three children ran to their father and watched him lifting.

"So you look like you could do with a break," Talho said.

"No, it's you that needs a break. You've been busy with Todd, soccer, lifting and modelling. How in the world you manage is beyond me," Suzie said.

"You used to lift, play soccer and be a mother of three children. And that was before Jamie," Talho pointed out.

"So you're right, but you need a break. Why not let Todd stay over at my place and you can relax a bit," Suzie suggested.

"Thanks. Todd can stay over if he wants, but the relaxing thing might only last for a few minutes."

"It's settled then," Suzie said as she watched Talho walk to the elevator and get on.

Holland got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He needed to get away from the noise and Anna. _How pathetic running away from my girlfriend._ Holland walked onto the roof of the arena and saw that Talho was leaning on the railing and staring at the world around her.

"Hey," she said. She knew that Holland was behind her, she could tell from his scent. _Mmmm… I can tell that scent anywhere._

"Hey," Holland said in reply as he walked to where she was standing. Talho turned her body to face him. Holland looked at her and saw someone that he loved standing in front of him in a pink mini skirt, boob-tube and knee-high boots. The two of them looked at the other for a few minutes in silence. "You're a good lifter."

"Thanks," Talho said. She looked into Holland's eyes and saw a look that she missed. Holland looked at her again and then thought about Anna. _Ex over current. Which one? Simple, the one my heart desires. _Holland stepped forward, pulled Talho close to him and kissed her. She didn't try to resist nor did she break away, she merely slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The two of them stood on the roof of the arena stuck in a lip-lock until they felt the patter of rain on them. The two broke apart and looked at the other and felt that anything thing that was unresolved had been resolved with a single, long kiss. The rain started to pour down heavily and the two of them broke apart and headed towards the elevator. Once downstairs the two saw the crowd of people thin down in a matter of seconds. Talho went to look for Todd while Holland looked for his crew. He knew that there would be no way that they could get back to the Gekko with the LFOs because of the wet, and now closed, roads. Talho found Todd with Suzie and Xavier.

"Todd go with Suzie. You can stay over there and I'll see you tomorrow," Talho said.

"Sure," Todd said and ran off with Suzie to the waiting car.

"What is Gekkostate going to do?" Xavier asked. "The roads will be closed and the trapars will be wet."

"They can stay at the Hotel," Edward said. He had seen Talho and Xavier and had gone over to them. The Hotel was where all of the soccer players stayed. It was part of their contract to get free lodging and food.

"Is that such a good idea?" Xavier asked at the same time that Talho said:

"That's a good idea,"

~Simone


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Hotel**

"This is the Hotel," Talho said proudly once everyone was inside. "Well what do you think?"

"Wow" was the response of all of the members of Gekkostate.

"Wow! Miss Talho you live here?" Renton asked.

"You don't have to call me miss and yes I live here," Talho said.

"Let us show you to your rooms," a few of the bellhops said. They escorted various couples of Gekkostate to their rooms until Talho was left standing in the lobby with Xavier.

"Well goodnight then," Xavier said.

"Goodnight," Talho said and headed towards the stairs. She knew that the elevator would be quicker to get to the twenty-third floor, but she knew that training tomorrow would be hard because the field would be wet. She got to the twenty-third floor and headed to her apartment. From the twenty-first floor to the twenty-sixth floor were the player's apartments. Most of them had families so the Soccer Association tried to cater for their needs. Once inside Talho headed to the phone and dialled room service. She ordered a piece of triple chocolate fudge cake and a milkshake. _I'm gonna put on whatever I just lost._

* * *

Holland and Anna's room was on the thirteenth floor. Holland rang room service and ordered dinner for the two of them and then stared out of the window at the view. From there he could see the entire city and the field. Anna stood next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Once the two of them had finished eating Anna went to check out the hotel and its features. She had gotten on the elevator and saw that Xavier was on it.

"Hey," Anna said with a smile.

"Hey," Xavier replied coolly.

"Where are you off to?"

"Casino," he replied. The cities largest casino was at the back of the Hotel property.

"Can I go with?" Anna asked. She wanted to spend time with Xavier.

"I got a better idea," Xavier said with a smile. He led Anna to his room that was on the twenty-fifth floor. "Wanna have some fun?"

"I'm all yours," Anna said. She knew what she was doing. She didn't care about Holland as much anymore. All she wanted was Xavier and he felt the same way about her.

* * *

Talho walked out of the restaurant to the elevator on the first floor. She decided to go down and take her plate, with the crumbs of her slice of cake, to the kitchen herself. It was around ten and most of the guests were either eating or in the casino. As she got into the elevator to go back to her apartment Holland stood in it facing her. He was going back to his room after beating Hap and Matthieu in poker for the twentieth time that night.

"Um… hi," Holland said. He wasn't sure whether or not what to do next.

"Hi," Talho said. She didn't know what would happen next. The two of them stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Look Talho, I don't want to lose you again. And I don't want Todd to grow up without a father. I want to protect the two of you and have you there with me on the Gekko. I don't want-" Holland was interrupted as Talho kissed him.

"I don't want to lose you either, not again. But I can't leave here," Talho said when she broke away from him. The elevator stopped at the thirteenth floor but Holland didn't get of it. Instead he pushed the button to go to the top floor.

"Why not? Why can't you leave here?" he asked.

"If I do I'll let the team down and the city," Talho said.

"They'll understand."

"No they won't. They won't understand why the military is back in the city. They won't understand that if Todd and I leave they're going to have the city invaded by the military again," Talho said. Her voice was shaking and she was crying. Holland pulled her into a hug and held her. He kissed the top of her head lightly and stroked her hair. The elevator stopped at the twenty-sixth floor and the doors opened. Holland glanced up when he heard a gasp and saw Anna and Xavier.

* * *

Xavier was kissing Anna and she had her arms wrapped around him. When the two of them heard the elevator doors open they broke apart and saw Holland and Talho. Xavier felt his blood grow hot. _How dare he touch my girl? Why is Talho with him?_ Xavier thought.

_Oh no! Holland is there with HER! _Anna thought as she saw Holland holding Talho. She let out a gasp and Holland glanced up at her.

"What have you done to her?" Xavier asked Holland when he saw the two of them.

"He's done nothing. But I see that you have," Talho said. When she heard Xavier's voice she stepped away from Holland and saw him and Anna together.

"Oh and you don't count kissing your ex as something?" Xavier shot back. Talho and Holland stepped out from the elevator into the hallway that Anna and Xavier were standing in. Anna looked at Holland and felt a tinge of regret for being with Xavier.

"Holland I-" Anna started.

"Don't wanna hear it," Holland said cutting her off.

"You should really pay more attention to what you have," Xavier said icily to Holland.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you an expert?" Holland said in a similar icy tone.

"You see I appreciate what I have," Xavier said.

"And what you had is walking away," Talho said.

"Had?" Xavier looked astonished.

"Yeah, had," Talho said and turned towards the elevator.

"Talho wait-" Xavier started.

"No Xavier. Have a great life," Talho said and stepped into the elevator.

"Holland," Anna said as she watched him follow Talho.

"We're through," Holland said without looking at Anna.

Once the elevator doors closed Anna and Xavier turned and faced the other.

"So much for appreciating what you have," Anna said and walked away from him. She walked down the stairs to her room and left a note and hoped that Holland would read it. She left The Hotel and drove her LFO to the main road. It took some persuasion, but she got the guy to open the roads. She led her LFO to the Gekko, got whatever she had and left, heading to the next town and hoped to start a new life.

~Simone


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. So I plan on wrapping up this fic in the next week or so. There's just this chapter and the last chapter to post. They have both been worked on to the best of my abilities and I hope everyone enjoys this fic.

Nuff said. Onwards with the chapter ^_^

**Chapter 6**

**Super Saturday**

Talho watched the elevator doors close and felt that a chapter of her life had just closed. She glanced at Holland and he looked back at her. The elevator finally reached the twenty-sixth floor and let out a ding that informed them of such. Talho reached for Holland's hand and led him towards her apartment.

"It's not much," Talho said as she opened the door.

Holland smiled as Talho led him in. On the walls there were pictures of Todd, Talho and various other people. Holland followed Talho passed a few rooms to the lounge.

As they passed one of the rooms Holland saw a huge poster of Gekkostate. _Must be Todd's room. _Smiling to himself at the boy's liking of Gekkostate, Holland held great approval in Todd's choices.

As Talho turned around Holland pulled her into a long kiss. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck and his own wrap around Talho's body. The two of them stood there in a lip lock for a few minutes, simply enjoying the other's presence. When they broke apart Talho hugged him and began to cry. Holland held her and caressed her hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Talho sniffed and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she took a deep breath and thought of the right wording.

"When I came to this city it was under military surveillance 24/7. I managed to hack the military systems and set up a deal with Dewey," she said. Holland flinched at the mention of his brother's name.

"As long as I stayed in the city he would leave it alone. He didn't even bother to target this city when he started to destroy the scubs. When he heard that I was pregnant he changed the deal. He changed it so that neither Todd nor I could leave here.

I knew that once Dewey ceased to exist in the world I could leave but it turned out that if I did the military would be back in the city. That's why I can't leave.

That plus if I do, Todd and I will be hunted down by the military because I was part of Gekkostate. I would be condemning Todd to a fate that he didn't chose. It would make his chances of being a lifter or anything else that he chooses really slim."

"Hey you know that you wouldn't be selfish in choosing to leave. For the amount of time that I've known you, you could never stay in the same place long. The city would understand, it may take a while but they would understand. I could even call in a few favours from a few people and get them to ensure the city's safety," Holland said. He kissed the top of her head.

"I dunno. I guess I'll have to talk it over with a few people," Talho said after a while. "Edward won't be impressed though."

"No he won't," Holland said with a smile.

Talho let a soft smile place itself upon her lips and leant forward to kiss him.

Talho opened her eyes groggily as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She shifted around and buried her head in Holland's chest. Holland, who had his arm around her waist, opened his eyes slightly at her movements and started to sit up, on to have Talho pull him back down.

"Don't get up, you're warm," Talho said.

Holland smirked and looked at her. Talho's hair fell in all directions and she was clinging to his body. It was a sight that he was more than willing to see everyday for the rest of his life.

"You're gonna have to get up sooner or later," he pointed out.

"Not in this cold."

"Fine, I'll get up and drag you out with me."

"Try it and you'll be sorry. The only thing saving you from freezing is the blankets."

"I'll take my chances," Holland got up and pulled Talho with him.

She tried to grab onto the blankets but Holland pulled her away quickly. Holland soon found that Talho was right and felt the cold hit him. Talho ran to the shower and turned on the hot water tap.

"Are you gonna stand there and freeze or join me?" Talho asked.

Holland grinned and joined her under the heat of the shower. He could definitely get live like this forever.

"You're late," Edward said as Talho ran to where he was standing.

Edward was dressed in a full tracksuit and holding a clip board.

They were in an underground arena that was located under The Hotel. The Manchester Strikers were using it to practice and had extended the courtesy to Gekkostate to practice there.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your socks on," Talho said joking.

"Practice shooting."

"Yes sir," Talho said as she ran to the goal posts. Xavier was the goalie and was waiting for Talho to come to practice.

"Talho we need to talk," he said. He got into position as Talho got ready to shoot.

"About what?" Talho kicked the ball into the goals. She ran to the next ball and got ready to shoot the next shot.

"About yesterday and about us," Xavier blocked the ball that was sent towards the goals.

"There's nothing to talk about and there is no 'us'."

"You…you mean that? Talho, babe-"

"Don't ever call me that again," Talho said through gritted teeth.

She sent the ball flying through the air and Xavier tried to block it. It took a second for Xavier to realise that he was in great pain as he doubled over. The ball that he tried to block ended up hitting him where it hurts.

"Xavier, are you alright?" Edward asked. He and the other members went to see if he was alright. Talho had to try hard not to laugh or smile.

"_Pain_," Xavier whispered.

"Talho," Edward sounded cross and was trying himself to refrain from laughing.

"Accident," Talho held her hands up in defence though it was hard not to laugh. "Besides he got me mad and tried to stop the ball." Her phone began to ring. Noting the dirty looks from everyone, Talho jogged away from them before answering the call.

"Hello. I'm at practice sir. No sir. Yes sir. Ok, I try to. Bye sir," Talho turned towards Edward and asked, "Um…Edward could I leave because I have something to attend to and it's urgent?"

"Fine, but be at your best tomorrow and only inflict pain on _**soccer**_ balls."

"Yes sir."

_**An Hour Ago: Holland's POV**_

Holland watched as the elevator doors closed, leaving him alone in the hallway and Talho alone in the elevator. He headed to his room to get uniform to take for dry cleaning.

He opened the door and walked into the suite. He looked to see if Anna was in there but found a note on the bedside table. Curiosity getting the better of him, Holland walked over to the table and picked up the note.

_Dear Holland. I am truly sorry. Now I know that you will never feel the same way you feel for Talho for me. I wish that you had. Maybe things may have been different. Who knows? If we never meet again know that I am sorry. Love Anna._

Holland took a moment to let the words sink in before sighing. Man had his life changed drastically in the space of a week.

Heading down to the lobby, he found his crew waiting and ready for practice.

"Talho said that there's an underground arena that we can practice at," Holland told them.

"What are we waiting for," Renton said as he and Maurice ran to the elevators. Holland watched the two of them fooling around while they waited for the elevator.

"Where's Anna?" Hilda asked as she looked around.

"Gone."

"Gone where?"

"How should I know? She left yesterday after I broke up with her."

"About time. So have you and Talho gotten back together 'cause that Xavier guy was all wrong for her?" Renton asked as the elevator arrived.

Everyone looked at him with expecting eyes and Holland felt his eye twitch at how meddling they were.

"None of your business," Holland said with a deathly stare.

"I'll take that as a yes," Renton punched the air in victory before ducking as Holland tried to punch him.

When they reached the arena, Holland was amazed that there was an artificial soccer field underground. He followed his team out of the elevator and onto the field.

He looked over to where Talho was practising and saw Xavier trying to converse with her. He saw her kick a ball towards the goals and Xavier try to stop it. Holland almost burst out laughing as he saw Xavier dive for the ball only to have it make contact with where it hurts the most.

All of Gekkostate saw this sight and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Sympathising with him for the pain but damn that was funny," Renton laughed.

Holland was still mentally laughing when Talho ran passed him to the elevator. He watched the doors close and then turned his attention to practising.

"Hey Holland, don't get her mad or she'll do that to you," Renton joked.

Holland didn't bother to restrain himself and ran towards the younger male. "I'll show you mad you little shit."

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Talho pulled up next to the mayor's office and climbed out of her car. Walking into the large well-kept building, she made her way towards the reception area.

The lady behind the desk was dressed in the best clothes her job could ask for. The receptionist signalled for her to go straight into the office.

Smiling at the lady, Talho walked in and closed the door behind her. When the mayor had called her, he had sounded serious and concerned.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" She asked looking at the man seated in a high chair behind the desk. He was a plump man with a deep voice and a bald patch on his head.

"Yes, Miss Yuki," the mayor wasted no time and got straight to the point. "You understand the implications that would occur if you were to leave this city?"

"Yes sir. I wouldn't leave if it meant putting the city in danger or military surveillance."

"Well, that's just it. The military is under a new colonel now and he doesn't approve of the bargain that was struck.

He is planning on attacking the city if you and Todd stay here. He feels that you are a criminal even though you left the Gekkostate. Now that they are here he isn't willing to let an opportunity like this slip.

After the match tomorrow he's planning to invade and capture you, Todd and Gekkostate. I am warning you because you are a good person and I care about you and Todd so try and escape while you can," he finished speaking. Talho looked at the plump man and took in what he said.

"Understood sir, I'll leave after the match and thank you for everything," Talho thanked him and left his office.

She smiled at the thought of leaving but no one could get hurt so she would have a lot of planning to do.

~Simone


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other then my ideas and OCs

**Chapter 7**

Play to Win

Holland woke up as the shrill of the alarm clock pierced the silence. He reached out to locate the annoying noise and finally silenced the noise. Looking around him, he saw Talho was sprawled across the bed with her head somewhere under the mass of maps and building plans. He moved the papers to locate her head before shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes," Talho groaned and shut her eyes tighter.

"Get up Talho," Holland ordered, nudging her. "If you don't we'll be late for the match."

"Wake Todd up."

Talho finally dragged her body up and began to clear the mess on the bed.

She, Holland and Todd had spent the night packing up the things that they were going to take with them as well as plotting out the best way to get out of the city.

Talho got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body. Taking a few moments to just relax before everything finally happened, Talho sighed. Today was going to be a heck of an eventful day and there was little possibility of success unless she was at her best.

Hearing a knock on the door, she saw the door open slightly. Todd's hair peaked out from behind the small opening in the door.

"Um… mummy you need to hurry up 'cause dad said that you need to get the LFOs into position early."

"Fine, but you'd better get ready."

Talho got out of the shower and got then herself ready. As she put her uniform on she sighed, the weight of what was going to happen soon finally effecting her. _Last time that I'll be playing for this team._

Holland looked out at the field while he took a small breather from the warm ups. Everything was in place and they were ready to go. The only thing left to do would be to play and enjoy the game before their plan was put into action.

He took a moment to gaze at Talho and gave a light smile as he watched her practice shooting.

"You're distracting yourself dad," Todd spoke.

Holland looked at the boy to his side. "It's a good distraction."

"I will never understand adults."

"You will someday," Holland smile and ruffled the boy's hair.

Todd scoffed before nudging his father. "Your break's over and it's time for the coin toss."

Nodding in understanding, Holland made his way over to the centre of the field. He sent a quick glance around the field and everyone nodded as they got into their respective positions.

The referee sent a questioning look at Holland and he chose heads. With a flip of the coin, it landed tails side up.

"Manchester Strikers choose your side," The referee said.

"We'll stay as is," Talho said with a grin. "And for the heck of it, they can start."

"Ready to get taken down babe?" Holland asked.

"As long as you're willing to lose to a girl." Talho sent him a grin.

"Bring it on."

As the starting whistle blew, Holland kicked the ball to Renton and the game began. Talho ran down towards the opposite side of the field and let the midfielders get the ball. They passed it to one of the forwards.

Eureka managed to gtt the ball away from the forward, only to have it taken away from her by a defender. The defender passed the ball to Talho. Talho dribbled the ball passed the defending Moondoggie and Hilda and the scored the first goal of the match.

By the last two minutes of the game both teams were exhausted but they played with what little energy was left in them.

Holland tried to get the ball away from Talho but had no luck. She was either too fast for him or she manoeuvred the ball away from him.

The current score stood at 2-1 to Manchester Strikers.

The ball was sent towards the Manchester goals but the goalie caught it and threw it to Talho. Talho kicked the ball to one of the midfielders. The midfielder got the ball to the penalty area but Renton was advancing on him quickly.

The midfielder kicked the ball towards the goals but it hit the pole and bounced off. Talho was ready and did a bicycle kick and kicked the ball into the net, ending the game.

As the final whistle blew Holland and Talho looked up. The warning signal was issued and KLFs appeared.

"Talho," Holland yelled.

"On it," Talho ran from the field to the stands to get Todd. As she arrived there her LFO, the TerminusR595, pulled up.

Todd was using the remote control to guide it to them. Todd hopped into the 808 with Hilda and Talho hopped into her own LFO.

"Holland hurry up," Talho yelled as Holland got into the 909.

All the other LFOs were already in the air and the Jeep was on it's way to the airport. Talho drove into the city and led most of the KLFs away from the crowd and Gekkostate.

"You'd think that they wouldn't fall for the decoy," Holland commented when he saw the amount of KLFs that were following them.

The two of them had planned on the KLFs following them into the city. There was no way of that either of the LFOs could get into the sky if it was in the city but then again, neither could the KLFs. Talho took a sharp turn and found KLFs coming at her from both directions. Holland went in the opposite direction and saw the KLFs follow Talho.

"Holland get out of the city. I'm gonna head to Armour Bridge. It's the fastest way for me to get out of the city and to get into the sky," Talho said over the radio.

"Hey wait a minute-"

"No time. Just go!"

Talho manoeuvred her way through the city and narrowly missed impact with the KLFs. As she headed to Armour Bridge, she found the opening that she was waiting for. She let the 595 get launched from the unfinished bridge and transform. She felt a familiar sensation as she rode the trapars in a LFO.

"Talho get ready to get picked up," Gidget's voice said over the radio.

"Rodger," Talho looked below her and saw the KLFs launching themselves from the bridge. She did a cut back drop turn and took out all of the KLFs that were airborne and watched as the parts of the KLFs destroyed the remaining KLFs.

Thereafter, Talho boarded the Gekko with ease. Letting out a sigh of relief, Talho was glad that everything went of without too much of a hassle.

"Mommy that was cool," Todd said as she climbed out of the LFO.

"Yeah," Holland said from behind her.

"Well I play to win and to have fun," Talho said with a smirk.

"Well I guess you'll have to play soccer matches more often," Holland said with a grin.

"You're on."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna kiss 'cause that would be-" Todd let out a shudder. Both Holland and Talho burst out laughing.

"It's good to be home," Talho said.

And finally the whole Gekkostate family was together again.

- The End -

Hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if things were rushed. It was written two years ago so I don't quite remember what I had in mind for this fic. I did got through this chapter and made as many alterations as I could to slow thing down and to add more detail. I hope you enjoyed this fic ^_^

~Simone


End file.
